


【Evanstan】影帝基因（《全世界都知道》番外）

by chingching27



Series: 【盾冬/Evanstan】全世界都知道 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27





	【Evanstan】影帝基因（《全世界都知道》番外）

我叫Hugo Jonathan Stan-Evans，今年12歲，九月我就要到Harvard上學了。天體物理是我的最愛，NASA是未來規劃，天王星探測是人生夢想。

 

我的父親之一叫Chris Evans，我通常叫他Papa；我的另一個父親叫Sebastian Stan，我叫他Daddy（Papa說我小時候曾叫他Mommy，Daddy禁止他把這段我已經遺失的記憶補完）。我的家庭沒什麼特別的，我是我的爸爸們唯一的孩子，家裡除了我們三個人之外還有一隻可愛的拉布拉多Sunny。

我住在一棟漂亮的大別墅裡，這棟房子的獨特之處在於它有一個和隔壁房子打通的一樓。隔壁房子的構造跟我們家一模一樣，裡面住著我Papa的雙胞胎哥哥Steve Rogers（說明一下：他跟爺爺姓，我Papa則跟奶奶姓，這是他們姓氏不同的原因），還有Uncle Steve的丈夫Bucky Barnes，以及我的兩個堂哥、一個堂姐、一個堂妹。我很愛他們，Uncle家是我全世界第三愛的地方。

 

前面提到我們家很普通，不過還是有一點可能跟其他人家不太一樣，那就是有非常多非常多的人認識我的父親們，報紙與電視上也很容易看到他們的新聞。那是因為他們都是演員的關係。我們家的電視旁一左一右各有一個大型玻璃櫃，左邊那個裝著我Papa所有演出與導演的作品和獎項，右邊則是我Daddy的。兩個櫃子的最上方都放著奧斯卡金像獎頒發的小金人。（如果你注意看，我Daddy有一個小金人的手看起來有點扭曲，那是我五歲時跟我堂妹Iris玩壞的⋯⋯還好後來他又帶了兩個回來，謝天謝地。）

我的家庭非常溫暖，我什麼事都跟我的父親們分享，他們也一直很支持我，無論我去到哪裏、做了什麼，我都知道背後有兩個人會無條件的愛我支持我，這給了我探索世界的勇氣。  
當然每個家庭都會有自己的問題，如果真要我說我對我的父親們有什麼不滿，我唯一能想到的是他們太愛演戲，太愛太愛。

別誤會，我的父親們從來沒有因為拍戲而冷落我，他們一定會錯開時間，至少留一個人在家，或者乾脆把我帶在身邊。我說的太愛，指的是他們不只在片場演戲，他們在家也演，演的還都是愛情劇——我不是說愛情劇不好，事實上他們都曾因為愛情劇獲獎過，好的愛情劇是非常能打動人心的——他們在家演的都是非常狗血而誇張的愛情劇，是你在電視上看到會當作喜劇片來嘲笑的那種，我一點都沒有誇大。

比如現在。

 

「起來，Chris。」Daddy用手把枕在他大腿上的Papa的頭推開，站起來打算去廚房添壺茶。本來Papa只要坐起身就好，他卻順勢往地上一滾，抱住了Daddy正要挪動的左腿。  
『不，Sebastian，你怎麼能，你怎麼能這麼狠心的離開我？難道你已經不再愛我了嗎？』  
「你怎麼不問問你自己做了什麼？我對你的愛是那麼的深，就像宇宙中的黑洞一樣，足夠把一切的星體和氣體都吸收殆盡，你的愛曾讓這個黑洞不斷的蒸發、沸騰，甚至爆炸，最後卻消失殆盡。你禁錮我的自由，親愛的，即使是黑洞也無法忍受。」Daddy單腳拖著Papa，還在試圖往廚房前進，我不得不對他的腿力獻上欽佩之意。  
『那是你錯誤的運用了我所能提供給你的愛與熱，我的Sebastian。我對你的愛是如此熱烈，足以讓一顆星卵燃燒絕對溫度100萬度，出現⋯⋯』Papa擠眉弄眼的看著我，我在心裡嘆了口氣，提示他：「出現氫原子變成氦原子的核聚變反應。」  
『⋯⋯出現氫原子變成氦原子的核聚變反應，成為宇宙中一顆耀眼的新星。你就是我的宇宙中最閃亮的那顆星啊，你怎麼能不願意面對這件事呢？』

他們就這樣一路亂七八糟的使用天文學的概念，一直演到廚房去，又在廚房花了比倒一杯茶還要多十倍的時間才出來。我已經夠成熟，知道有些事情的耗時不是相對論可以解釋，也不需要鑽研的了。

 

我承認，我會幫他們的狗血愛情劇寫一些沒有邏輯的瘋狂台詞，他們在工作上不可能再接的那種愛情劇的台詞，在家倒是演得淋漓盡致。

誰叫我是兩個影帝的兒子，我能怎麼辦？我也很無奈啊，唉。


End file.
